bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliance Leader Freed
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30896 |no = 1549 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 146 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 20, 24, 51, 55, 98, 102, 106 |normal_distribute = 15, 12, 15, 12, 17, 15, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 24, 28, 32, 51, 55, 59, 63, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118 |bb_distribute = 9, 7, 6, 5, 9, 7, 6, 5, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119 |sbb_distribute = 8, 6, 5, 4, 4, 8, 6, 5, 4, 4, 9, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The former leader of the Frenbrook Republic, one of the three most influential powers that served as the foundation for the Elgaia Federation. Freed was a member of the royal family ruling over the region north of Elgaia who gathered the support of his nation's neighbors to build a republic state which would stand against the Randall Empire. The Nuikar Tribal Alliance joined his cause shortly afterwards, and the final inclusion of the Kingdom of Dichmarde gave birth to what is currently known as the Elgaia Federation. As its first leader, Freed welcomed the former leader of Randall's Volunteer Army and made her a close associate and counselor. |summon = I rose to prevent the Empire from taking control over everything. Lend me your power to accomplish that goal! |fusion = Bold measures are sometimes necessary when the opportunity presents itself. My close associate taught me that. Methinks you seem to agree. |evolution = | hp_base = 5073 |atk_base = 2282 |def_base = 1974 |rec_base = 1801 | hp_lord = 7294 |atk_lord = 3138 |def_lord = 2691 |rec_lord = 2456 | hp_anima = 8186 |rec_anima = 2218 |atk_breaker = 3376 |def_breaker = 2453 |def_guardian = 2929 |rec_guardian = 2337 |def_oracle = 2572 |rec_oracle = 2813 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Leader of the Alliance |lsdescription = 45% boost to all parameters, probable 20% damage reduction & reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 10% chance to reduce damage & 15% BB reduction |bb = Definition |bbdescription = 14 combo Earth attack on all foes, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% fill rate & fills 6 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 31 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Dry Exousia |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects and critical, elemental damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = 20% OD fill rate & 8% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Viridian Uprising |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 2 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & Spark damage hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% x HP / max base HP, 250% OD fill rate & fills 4-6 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Ethical Government |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters for all allies |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 30897 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Earth Totem |evomats5 = Earth Pot |evomats6 = Earth Pot |evomats7 = Dragon Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians |addcatname = Freed1 }}